Transformers High
by Lightning Prime
Summary: Humanized Universe. Freshman Year Saga. A former deadly student, Lucas Stokes, aka Roadblock had transferred to Cybertron High on the second semester. The student had volunteer on the road on defending the school with the Autobot Team against the opposing side, The Decepticons. OCs are in. Content: Violence and Mild Language. The story is back and better!
1. Meet Lucas

**Transformers High**

**Book 1**

**Ch. 1: Meet Lucas**

_It was morning in Allipax City where it was the second semester of the whole school district. Each school has a different environment than the other like Milky Way Charter High, a very peaceful school though it enrolls students in a raffle activity, Black Hole Academy, a prison military school full of low minded knuckleheads, and young criminals, and Galactic High, an inescapable school that is basically a trap on making students joining in and also is called the School of Darkness and Chaos. The only way to escape there is transferring to another school before it's too late. Many students were put in death in the school, parents don't know what really happened. Galactic High is like a graveyard. Though after the first semester, one did escape there, one that was transfer to another school by an unknown person that helped him out of there. A freshman name Lucas Stokes, former Dark Member name Roadrage, though he was still have a hold of Galactic High's device. His mother never knew of him under it, thinking that he is playing soldier, but all of this was just real, but she knew of his transfer to a school that is quite neutral, and that school that he was going to was called Cybertron High. Cybertron High is a school that is not like Galactic High and is basically resistance versus tyranny, and this had happened for a whole year. Soon Lucas will soon be involved in the situation either as a bystander, a destroyer, or a defender._

* * *

**Morning at Cybertron High**

It was 7:50 in the morning and Lucas's mother had dropped her son off in front of Cybertron High. His hair was slightly spiky in a color of a crow. He was wearing a black shirt with a funny logo on it along with a little blue vest, also wearing fingerless gloves in case he get jumped, regular jeans, designed sneakers, and carrying a black and gray backpack. Lucas looked up at the tall dark blue school building that has fences on the both sides of the building. He was thinking of the size comparing to Galactic High looking all around it seeing the bungalows and the half of the schoolyard. The boy looked back at the very front.

"So this is Cybertron High," Lucas spoke in a low volume tone. "Hmm, seems like a peaceful school. I better head inside."

The freshman glanced up ahead begin approaching up to the entrance door going up the stairs in a normal pace. As soon as he reached the door, Lucas opened the door and entered in the school.

* * *

**In the Main Hallway**

Students were walking by normally, different conversations were heard all over, some are pulling funny pranks and so far no killing on Lucas's thoughts. He stood there looking at the students blinking his eyes once. The new kid began walking up ahead starting to search for the main office to get his school schedule and a list of his classes. As he was walking ahead, all of the sudden the other kids begin to look at him as he wasn't noticing that they were staring at him behind his back. Then he began to think about the hallway now looking all around still searching for the main office.

_Okay, so far, so good. _Lucas thought. _Nothing bad….nothing wrong here…it's all good._

The freshman took a deep breath and let out a long sigh as he walked and finally reached to the main office.

"Ah," the boy smiled. "Here it is."

* * *

**In the Main Office**

Lucas stepped inside the main office causing the door to creek a bit loudly. The secretary at the desk looked up from her computer seeing the student walking up to her.

"Hello, miss," the new kid greeted. "I come here for my schedule."

"Oh!" the secretary exclaimed blinking her eyes once then smiled. "You must be Lucas. Of course, I'll give you your schedule. You wait right there."

The secretary went over to a pile of papers to get Lucas's schedule. He waited patiently staring over at her as she was returning to him handing the papers over to him. Lucas took them viewing the list of classes he have.

"Now, my name is Ms. Mooncrystal." The lady introduced herself. "And if there is anything you want to talk about, any problem, you come to me, alright?"

"Alright," Lucas nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Ms. Mooncrystal."

He turned away from the secretary leaving the main office. All of the sudden, Ms. Mooncrystal looked down as a sad expression appeared on her face.

_Sweet young man… _She thought. _I just hope he won't run into this situation going on in Cybertron High…_

* * *

**At History Class**

In the classroom, the students were having conversations to one another waiting for the teacher to arrive. Some were throwing paper balls at each other, and some were being very quiet and waiting patiently. Lucas entered in the room looking at the other kids a bit shyly as they were doing their business. The boy tilted his head to the right and kept staring.

_So…..History Class. _Lucas thought with a strange look on his face. _Well everyone is acting….normal, I think._

He began to walk by in the classroom as a certain group of kids were looking at him. For a few seconds, they started a new conversation about the new kid now. Lucas stopped at an empty chair and sat down beside a boy with silver gray hair and scar on his left cheek. The boy blinked looking at the new kid then his friend who was had black hair wearing a red hoody that was behind Lucas. Lucas was taking his notebook and pen out of his silver and black backpack. As he was doing that, the first boy tapped the new kid before speaking.

"Uh, hey," he said as Lucas turned to him. "Are you new here?"

The freshman nodded. "Yes, I'm new here. Why'd you ask?"

The two boys' eyes slightly widen then the first boy looked away and huffed.

"Eh, it's just I never seen your face around here." He spoke again. "That's all."

Lucas looked at them wondering what the boy meant by that then the second boy tapped him on the back and the new kid turned around.

"Hey, what's your name, kid?" he asked.

"Lucas," the new kid answered with a smile. "Lucas Stokes. I used to be called Roadrage."

"Codenamed already?" the first boy ridged a brow. "What school you were at?"

"Galactic High School." Lucas replied.

The boys looked at the new kid in shock, then looked at each other and back at him. Lucas noticed their reaction and his smile went away and was wondering once again. What was really shocking to them is that no one in Galactic High had ever entered Cybertron High and Lucas is indeed the first one who had entered.

"Galactic High!?" the second boy spoke. "The most poisoned, deadliest, uneducated school in Allipax City?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah….you can put it like that."

"How the hell did you get out of that place?" the first boy asked with a shocking tone.

"Someone transfer me." Lucas shrugged. "I don't know how, but at least I left there."

The boys nodded before calming down.

"Well," the second kid spoke. "Ya gonna like Cybertron High."

"A little." the first kid added.

"A little?" Lucas blinked looking at them with a funny look on his face.

"Uh, how should we explain this…" the first kid begin thinking. "We…have a certain problem in this school."

"You did notice the different crests on everyone's outfits? One is blue, one is purple, and one is-."

The first kid unzipped his jacket and shown his crest that was the color of crimson red, and Lucas and the second kid looked.

"Red…" the second boy continued. "Yeah, that's one of them but our crest can be in different color like black or silver."

"Yeah I seen those." said Lucas. "And that's one of them. Though I saw a different one that is purple."

"Hmph," the first boy huffed and let out a serious expression. "Watch out from those."

"Why?" the new kid wondered as his brow ridged a bit.

"They're the ones who wanted to wreck the school. They're a bunch of assholes."

"So those signs….there's violence around here?" Lucas asked in shocked.

"Yeah," the second kid nodded. "We're called the Autobots, special patrol and defenders of Cybertron High"

"Like hall monitors?" said the new kid.

"Eh," the first kid shrugged. "You can say that, but anyway we defend this school the Decepticons."

"The ones with the purple crests." said the second kid.

"Pretty much the duty we doing is very tough, but we're used to it already." the first kid grinned looking at his friend then back at the new kid.

"But Lucas, if you don't want to be involved with this, just stay neutral." the second kid suggested. "I mean, that is your choice for this school."

"Well…" Lucas began to think at the moment. "Autobots and Decepticons huh? …I still don't know."

"It's fine dude." said the second kid. "By the way, names Vince, but peeps called me Warpath."

"A.K.A. the crazy rookie." the first kid added as Warpath looked at him with a glare.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean, Wheeljack!?" he said.

"You know damn well why I called you that." Wheeljack replied as he stood up the table and the whole class looked at him then he began mimicking Warpath making gestures. "KABLAM! BOOM! TAKE THAT! AND THIS! POW!"

"WHAM!" Warpath shouted as he punched Wheeljack off the table and let him fall to the floor.

"Augh! You ass!" said the Autobot member rubbing his cheek looking at Warpath angrily.

"You asked for it." said Warpath. "That's Jack or uhh…Wheeljack. An Autobot Wrecker…and the cocky rookie."

"And I'm proud of it if you wanna know that."

"Whatever Jackie. We all know now."

The whole class laughed including Lucas. It seems that the new kid had found some friends…but concerned on wither being neutral or wanting to help out. Lucas still don't know though deep down, he didn't want to get involved of the situation and won't end up like what happened back at his old school. Though seeing Warpath and Wheeljack, he can be in their side just to stay safe, but would want to see some more experiences in Cybertron High on his whole first day.

* * *

**At Lunch: At the Neutral Hallway**

The two Autobot members shown Lucas around the High school and was now finished the tour. They were now on their way to lunch and Lucas was ready for some food.

"I wonder what the lunch would taste." said the new student. "By the way, thanks for the tour of the place."

"No problem." said Warpath giving out a big grin across his face.

"Yeah, it's no-."

As they make it passed by another intersection of the halls, something caught Wheeljack as he was slammed against the lockers…or was it someone. A boy with black hair that is similar color of a crow and had red eyes and a strange looking backpack that look exactly like a jetpack. The boy had Wheeljack by the neck choking him. Lucas looked in shocked and Warpath glared in anger.

"Wheeljack!" Lucas exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"Starscream!" Warpath growled as he was getting his cannon out from his back beginning to charge it up.

"Vince- ACK! It's okay!" Wheeljack stopped the Junior Weapon Specialist groaned from the choking looking down at Starscream. "What the hell do you want now!?"

"Where is he…?" Starscream growled eyes narrowed at the wrecker tightening his grip. "Where's your leader!?"

"How the hell should I know- Agh!" Jackie coughed. "I don't even listen to the dude!"

Eyes were narrowed even more by the strange boy that is holding up the Autobot member but then glanced over at Warpath who wanted to strike him now then looked over at the new kid. He stared for a few seconds then suddenly let go of Wheeljack. He pulled down his strapped as his backpack formed into an actual jetpack then flew directly at the opposite direction of the hallway. Warpath ran up to Wheeljack and helped him up from the floor as the wrecker coughed one last time. Lucas watched Starscream left them then back at his two new friends.

"Who was that guy?" the new kid asked.

"Shane." Wheeljack answered and stood up straight. "Starscream as his codename."

"Bastard!" Warpath shouted down the hall then looked at Wheeljack. "What does he want with Pete?"

"I don't know, and I don't care!" said Jackie. "I'm sick of these damn cons jumping on me thinking that I know Prime too well! You know me that much, Vince!"

Warpath rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"So, what Starscream exactly do?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Well, he's the second in command of the Decepticons." Wheeljack explained then rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know how he turned out as one, but he just did."

"He's actually a coward and thinks people are scared of him." Warpath added.

"Overall an idiot?" said Lucas.

"Yes." said Wheeljack. "Now let's get going….and keep a sharp eye out in case."

Lucas and Warpath nodded then the three boys continued walking ahead, but then all of the sudden Lucas shook his head slightly and had his arms crossed and head slightly down.

_I stand corrected this morning… _The new kid thought.

* * *

**At the Cafeteria**

The boys entered in the cafeteria that was really packed and there was a lot of talking. No violence, but usually when they're all in the cafeteria, they would start a food fight. Though so far, it was normal. Warpath let out a grin rubbing his hands together and had his eyes directly at the line.

"Alright, let's head in line!" he shouted and walked over to the line in a fast pace.

Lucas and Wheeljack stared at him and the wrecker began to shake his head chuckling.

"Why is Vince smiling like that?" Lucas asked Wheeljack.

"Oh that?" Wheeljack pointed at Warpath. "He loves the food here. I don't know why it's so special to him but whatever."

Lucas chuckled a bit as the two were catching up with Warpath who was behind a tall tenth grader who had black hair wearing a white jacket carrying a gray, blue, and red backpack that look like a jetpack. Warpath knew who it was in front of him and tapped the tenth grader's shoulder.

"Hey, Skyfire," Warpath spoke with that same grin. "How's class?"

The boy let out a slight smile turning around a bit to face Warpath along with Wheeljack and Lucas.

"As the same, Warpath," said Skyfire. "I had been helping with my brothers with their chemistry work and assisting Percy on his project… Hmm?"

Skyfire looked directly at Lucas as the new student made a shy smile all of the sudden. The sophomore had his hand under his chin staring.

"And who is this freshman?" Skyfire asked Wheeljack.

"This is Lucas." Wheeljack replied. "A new kid and so far a neutral."

"Hey." Lucas waved a bit with that shy smile still.

Skyfire nodded. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lucas. I'm Xavier, though my designation is Skyfire. Welcome to Cybertron High."

_I'm starting to feel like these codenames are just getting even weirder. _Lucas thought.

"Thanks, Skyfire." he said out loud. "I'm enjoying this school…a little."

"Hey Lucas!"

Lucas blinked and looked over Skyfire seeing two boys that looked like twins. One that has a color of red and black and the other was red and yellow, though both wearing the same outfit.

"Oh, hey!" Lucas exclaimed. "You two were in my English class."

"Yeah!" the first twin said. "I'm Ryan."

"I'm Rick." said the second twin.

"We're Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." the twins spoke at the same time.

_Again, weird names…_ Lucas though once again.

"Well it's nice to see you guys ag-."

"Hold on, Lucas." Wheeljack stopped the new kid from talking as he and the Autobot members were looking at someone before turning towards the line. "Keep quiet and turn away."

Lucas wondered why but he did so facing behind the back of Wheeljack. Arriving behind Lucas was a strange boy with a dark purple jacket that has the hair color of indigo. With his bright yellow eye was showing under his hood. Lucas was peaking behind to see the guy then his eyes widen of what he looked like including spotting a Decepticon insignia on the left side of his jack. Lucas looked away and gulped.

_Crap, this guy looks scary. _He thought. _He fully fitted to be in Galactic High._

He and his new friends immediately grabbed their trade and their food then head over to the table. Lucas followed them to an empty table, and the six of them sat down looking at each other then back at the boy who walked passed them.

"That was close." Warpath spoke.

"Really close." Sunstreaker added with a strange look in his eye.

Lucas was still staring at the guy across from them then back at the Autobot members.

"Who's he?" the new student asked.

"Sebastian Reed." Skyfire answered. "Shockwave. Decepticon's mad scientist."

"Yep," Sideswipe nodded. "He tried to experiment Ricky he-."

"DON'T remind me that, bro." Sunstreaker stopped his twin as Sideswipe chuckled and begin eating along with everyone else.

Lucas nodded after taking a bit off a chicken strip then a sip out of a can of soda called Energon Cola. He blinked staring at the soda then looked up.

_This soda…it's…wow. _The new kid thought. _Never thought this soda would be this good._

He kept drinking like the cola was boosting up his energy. As he was enjoying his lunch, Lucas began to wonder about the conflict then looked around at the others.

"Hey, I'm wondering." Lucas spoke to the others. "How exactly…did all this happen?"

The Autobots looked over at the new kid.

"Skyfire?" Warpath spoke as he took a bite off his last chicken strip.

Skyfire looked up at Lucas as the freshman looked back at him. The tenth grader let out a sigh looking down a bit.

"Alright," Skyfire nodded placing his cola down. "It all started a year ago after my class's President Election of our future Student Council Government. The Decepticons…mostly Megatron, wanted that title but wanted much more leadership. Ruling the school."

"Okay…and WHO is Megatron?" Lucas blinked in shock as the others had their heads down after hearing that name.

"The Leader of the Decepticons." Skyfire continued. "And started this hellhole. Since my original team and the original Decepticon team impacted on this year's freshmen, we began searching for some new recruits…which are the ones that are around us, Lucas. Our leader, Optimus Prime is taking any task on defending the school and all of us…even we Autobots are behind him to help out on stopping this conflict. Even the latest recruits."

Lucas nodded. "Ah…..alright then…."

The boys continued eating, and Lucas suddenly grinned after taking a spoon full of chocolate pudding.

_Mmm, no wonder Vince had been grinning so much with this food. _The new kid thought but then looked at Skyfire once again. _….I have to think about this problem. Should I help….or should I forget about this?_

* * *

**At Biology Class.**

Lucas entered in the room and none of the Autobots he knew so far were not around him. He sighed sadly knowing that he wanted his friends around so he can be safe from the Decepticon members.

_It's a bad thing Jack and Vince had to split…even the twins. I'm started to like those twins._

"Hey you! New kid!"

Lucas blinked and turned over to see who called him. It was the same boy who attacked Wheeljack, Starscream, and with him were three other boys, though the two look the same as Starscream as one looked extremely different. The first boy was wearing a blue and gray cap and the same form of jacket like Starscream except it's blue. He seemed really calm and serious. As for the second boy is wearing a hood with the color of purple and looked devious. The last boy is more different and was wearing a black and dark green jacket, and he seemed dull. Lucas stared at the Decepticon members and stood there not making any movement.

"Allow me to introduce myself." said Starscream. "Shane Skyes, also known as Starscream, commander and seeker. My brothers, Thundercracker and Skywarp, and our comrade Cloudride."

"Uhh…hi?" Lucas stared as Starscream came up to him having his arm around the new kid's shoulders.

"Listen here," said the Decepticon seeker. "Those two you were with earlier….do not hang around with them at all."

"Um," Lucas began to be a bit confused. "Why exactly?"

"They lie multiple times to others," Starscream lied. "They brainwash other kids all too simple…and they really wreck down the school… Trust me, dear friend. The Decepticons are your true friends."

Now Lucas was getting really confused but then noticed that all this was actually a lie then tried to play it out on the members.

"Well….I….uh…"

"Hey! Screamer! Back away from the new kid!"

All the cons looked over where the shout came from including Lucas. A boy had black hair wearing a red and yellow cap and a red best that is a design of yellow flames additionally showing the Autobot insignia on his cap. Starscream glared at the boy moving away from Lucas to face him.

"Oh?" Starscream begin to grin as he spoke out to the boy. "And what are you going to do Hot Rod!? Huh!?"

Hot Rod glared clenching his hands tightly was ready for anything as his eyes narrowed at the Decepticon SIC wanting to wipe that ugly grin off his face. Lucas kept looking at the two back and forth until they heard their Biology teacher come in. She had blonde hair with a sky blue ribbon tied on the right side of her head, wearing a sky blue dress and carrying a laptop and a teacher edition textbook.

"Alright class!" she exclaimed with a smile. "Sit sit sit. Take your seat and begin your catalyst!"

Hot Rod and Starscream slowly looked away from each other and got to their seats. Lucas walked over to Hot Rod where there was the last empty seat which was in the very front row. The new kid sat next to him and placed his backpack next to his feet and unzipped it to get his notebook and pen. Then suddenly, Hot Rod whispered to him.

"Sorry that happened to you." he said.

Lucas sat up and turned over to the boy as the Autobot member looked at him.

"Uh, actually….thank you." said Lucas. "I already know the dude was lying. Such a terrible liar."

"You got that right." Hot Rod grinned a bit. "What's your name anyway?"

"Lucas."

"Brandon, but you can call me Hot Rod."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same to you… Say, my buddies and I are heading to the grand opening of the Milky Way Bar next to Milky Way Charter School. You wanna come along with us?"

"Well, I got nothing to do afterschool… Yeah, I'll come."

"Awesome, I'll meet ya in the front by the flagpole."

Lucas nodded as Hot Rod looked down at his notebook and began working. The new kid had thought that his day wasn't TOO bad besides what happened after his math class when Wheeljack was attacked by Starscream. Though speaking of the Decepticon, Lucas looked at the back of the room seeing Starscream and the others talking about something or maybe someone. Then Starscream started to crack his knuckles as he was talking to his brothers more smirking darkly. Lucas made a strange look on his face.

_What in the world are they talking about back there? _He thought then for a few minutes, he shrugged and got to work.

* * *

**Afterschool: At the Main Hallway**

Lucas was walking down the hallway alone was on his way out of the school to meet Hot Rod in the front. He let out a slight smile thinking about his day still and what was better was his first hangout with his new friends.

_Milky Way Bar? _He thought. _And it's by Milky Way Charter School? Rumors say they make some awesome shakes and other sweets….I can't wait to get a hold of their special Choco-Shake._

"Huh?"

Lucas stopped walking and noticed several kids were running passed him and they were heading towards the front of the school. When he was getting near the exit, the new kid was hearing a commotion outside the school. He ran over to see what was going on and as soon as he reached outside and joined in the crowd, Lucas's eyes widen in shock. In front of the crowd was Hot Rod and Starscream fighting each other.

"What the hell!?" Lucas said in a shocked tone walking through the crowd to see the fight closer.

Starscream was getting few hits by hot Rod stumbling back but then began to chuckle getting back in stance. Hot Rod was in stance as well then they begin to sidestep glaring.

"Is that the best you can do, bot?" he grinned.

"Keep it up, Skyes!" Hot Rod glared in anger spat out a single drop of blood. "Just keep it up!"

They continued fighting as the crowd watched them. Lucas was staring at the fight in shock.

_I knew that chump was up to something back in class. _He thought in anger. _He wanted to fight Brandon._

As he was still watching the fight, Starscream was dodging Hot Rod's swings and elbow him on the back. The Autobot stumbled groaning in pain then in a quick pace, Starscream jabbed him in the stomach. Hot Rod's eyes widen coughing up a little blood then was kicked away by the Decepticon seeker, and hit the ground hard.

"Oh no..!" Lucas exclaimed in shock.

Hot Rod begin to get up slowly as he was holding his stomach but then was kicked back down by Starscream. As this kept going, Lucas began getting his wristbands out and clenched his hands balling them up into fists. Hot Rod began to get up again but then heard the click of a gun and immediately looked up seeing Starscream with his blaster pistol having that awful evil grin across his face.

"Out of luck, Hot Rod!" the seeker chuckled. "Your time is up!"

Hot Rod looked down and begin to close his eyes tightly knowing he cannot move quickly enough from the gun but then all of the sudden….

"AUGH!" A yell was heard and it was coming from Starscream.

Hot Rod opened his eyes and begin looking up before making a shocked face. Lucas punched Starscream away from his friend. The crowd went silence seeing the new kid had stepped into the fight.

"L….Lucas?" Hot Rod spoke in a surprised tone.

Lucas stared at Starscream a few seconds then turned to Hot Rod offering him a hand. The Autobot member took his hand and was being helped up.

"You alright?" Lucas asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Hot Rod nodded groaning in slight pain. "…D-Didn't expect you doing that."

"Well, I can't lose a new friend, right?" Lucas smiled a bit.

"New kid!" Starscream shouted as the two boys looked at him.

The seeker got up from the ground growling in anger looking straight at Lucas..

"So you're taking their side!?" Starscream glared. "Then how about YOU facing me!"

"…..Fine!" Lucas shouted back with a serious look, and Hot Rod looked at the new kid in shock again.

"W-What!? Lucas, you don't know how to-."

"I fought before in Galactic High, and I'll defend. And besides, Brandon, this dude is ticking me off."

Hot Rod looked at him then let out a grin and nodded stepping aside. Lucas then went in stance as Starscream did the same.

"Get ready to take a deadly beating on your first day…. Autobot."

* * *

**One of the windows in Cybertron High**

A strange boy looked below seeing that a fight was about to begin between Lucas and Starscream. He was looked straight at Lucas and his eyes slowly narrowed a bit calmly.

"Another recruit I see…." he spoke in a low tone. "Well we shall see…"


	2. Lucas vs Starscream

**Chapter 2: Lucas vs. Starscream**

_Well, Lucas really want no violence around again due of a deadly experience back in Galactic High. Few of his friends were killed in the middle of semester one and he was under controlled by the principle himself. Luckily after being transferred, Lucas was back to normal and was glad that he was finally out of there, but was hoping his two friends will be alright. Now here he is in Cybertron High trying to stay neutral until he stopped the situation Starscream was going to do with his new buddy, Hot Rod. Now it is a fight between the new kid and the seeker._

* * *

**Back in the Main Hallway**

Two minutes earlier before the fight was in, a girl with blonde hair with a black headband with little ears wearing a lovely black and crimson red outfit, wearing a silvery diamond necklace shining bright, was walking down the hall about to leave the school and meet someone before going home until….

"So you're taking their side!? Then how about YOU face me!?"

The girl blinked and rolled her eyes recognizing that voice then started running up to the exit of the school to see what was going on. As soon as she made it out, the girl looked in front of the crowd seeing Lucas and Starscream about to fight. She facepalmed shaking her head letting out a sigh.

"That total dumbass is going to get his ass-kicked even more for doing this with Alex's watch." said the girl but then looked around curiously. "Speaking of Alex, where is he? He said to meet him at the porch…"

Back to the fight, Lucas and Starscream begin to sidestep as the crowd kept quiet. Then suddenly Starscream running at the new kid swinging the first two punches. Lucas stepping back from the two punches but then got hit by a third punch. A smirk appeared across the seeker's face then pushed Lucas directly to the school wall. As the new kid hit the wall, he immediately looked up and saw Starscream coming and dodged the fourth hit then punched him in the face a few times then a kick on the side. Starscream stumbled holding his side and looked at Lucas angrily.

"Had enough already?" said Lucas.

"Watch yourself kid!" Starscream glared. "This fight just started!"

The seeker ran at Lucas again in a quick pace swinging more punches along with kicks. Lucas was taking some of the hits but then countered by a jab in the Decepticon member's stomach. Starscream's eyes widen coughing up slight blood as the new kid kicked him in the face a few times. Starscream kept stumbling from the kicks then was kicked away hard flying back. The crowd moved out of the way and let Starscream hit the ground. Lucas went off stance staring but suddenly he saw Starscream going up and had his blades out smirking evilly then ran at towards him. Lucas blinked stepping back then he heard a whistle behind him. It was Wheeljack.

"Lucas, catch!" he shouted throwing his sword over to the rookie.

Lucas caught it and took the sword out and ready before quickly clashing the sword to Starscream's blades. The seeker glared angrily as Lucas blinked in shock. The seeker pushed the new kid back, making him stumbled then begin swinging his blades. Lucas blocked as best he can until the seeker got him slightly on the shoulder leaving a small rip on the blue vest and the black shirt as well follow by a little lash. The new kid ignored the pain swinging his sword at Starscream as the Decepticon was clashing and dodging then let out a smirk then kicked him by surprise. The new kid got hit in the face dropping the sword and fell to the ground. The seeker chuckled.

"Well, it looks like I won the fight." said Starscream. "Weakling…just like the other Autobots."

The other Decepticon members laughed along as Starscream looked away from Lucas. As Lucas was trying to get up, a boy that has brown hair had silver shades and was wearing a hoody walking up to the new kid. He was carrying a boombox as well with an Autobot insignia on it. The boy placed it down and begin helping Lucas up as the new kid looked up at him.

"Thanks," he said to the boy then looked at Starscream glaring. "But the fight isn't over just yet!"

Starscream stopped and looked back at Lucas and chuckled darkly.

"Oh?" said the seeker. "You seriously wish to die on your first day of school, newbie?"

"Try me…" Lucas replied as he picked up the sword.

"Blaster, dude. Step back." another boy pulled Blaster back after he picked up his boombox.

Back at the porch, the girl was looking at the two though was a bit concerned of Lucas. While she was watching, a hand landed right on her shoulder and she looked back blinking her rose colored eyes.

"Alex…"

The fight continued between Lucas and Starscream. As soon the seeker had gotten closer to Lucas, the new kid's wristbands blinked bright blue like he was using his old device then stab the sword to the ground and had his palms open. Starscream made a swing then suddenly, a shield appeared and he blocked the attack. The seeker looked in shock then after Lucas deactivating the shield, he gave Starscream a surprised uppercut. The Decepticon flew up a little from the hit letting go of his blades then Lucas given him several jabs then a kick directly towards a tree. The Autobot members cheered behind Lucas as he let out a grin looked down at his opponent. Starscream growled had his jetpack read as Lucas looked in surprise. The seeker charged at him and the new kid was getting ready though as soon as they were about to clash once again, someone came between them interrupting their fight by punched both of them away from each other. Starscream hit the ground near the Decepticon group as Lucas hit near the Autobots and the other neutrals. The new kid slowly looked over where that came from groaning in pain. The Autobot members were looking at the boy who stopped the fight, some were glaring at him, some were frightened as same as the neutral kids. The Decepticons were not surprised but looked like they were keeping their mouths shut because a certain seeker had done something the opposite. The boy in the center of the crowd was wearing a silvery gray jacket with black designings on it. He has grayish hair with streaks that is a color of black and he was carrying a sort of cannon on his back. The boy was glaring directly at Starscream in deep anger, glaring with his evil deadly looking eyes then approached over to him as Starscream slowly looked up. Everyone watched what the boy was doing even the girl that was on the porch was watching but she grinned knowing Starscream was in deep trouble. Starscream looked in shock seeing the boy getting closer and the Decepticon members stepped away.

"M-M-Megatron," the seeker spoke to him. "I-I didn't e-expect the you were leaving."

_That's Megatron!? _Lucas looked in shock. _That guy looks even more deadly._

Megatron grabbed Starscream by the neck then lift him up.

"How many times I have to tell you about making attacks, when I SPECIFICALLY told you that you are on stand-by for failing me…YET AGAIN!"

Starscream let out a frightening chuckle. "F-Forgive me for disobeying you, my liege, but that accursed kid behind you was asking for it."

"Excuses, excuses! Unacceptable!"

Megatron dropped Starscream to the ground then looked over at the Autobots then stared right at Lucas. The new kid blinked staring back. The Decepticon leader's eyes narrowed.

"Consider yourself luck, Autobot fools!" Megatron yelled at them. "Sooner or later, we Decepticons will continue to reach our goal….and it will be unexpected. And as for you, new student, I would warn you of what you will face soon…"

Lucas gulped staring at Megatron still and the Autobots were serious at this. Megatron slightly smirked then glanced over at the girl on the porch letting out a gesture wanting her to come over to him. She went over to the Decepticon leader having that solemn look on her face. After she stood by the leader, Megatron looked at his team.

"….Why the hell are you all still standing here for!?" he shouted. "Go!"

They all nodded and split up. After that, Megatron left with the girl as Lucas, the neutrals, and the Autobots were staring. As the neutrals were leaving too, it was now the Autobots looking at the new kid as he sighed in relief now that the fight was over. Then a few Autobots went over to him chatting all around him. Lucas smiled a bit seeing them all then Wheeljack gave him a smack in the back.

"Man, you really had a tough fight there." the wrecker grinned.

"Surprising that you know how to fight!" said Sideswipe

"And that shield?" Blaster added. "Whoo, that's what I called prepared right there, man!"

Lucas chuckled. "Well I experienced a bunch of fights in Galactic High. Here's your sword back, Jack."

"Hey, Lucas."

The new kid looked over at Hot Rod as he approached with a grin.

"Thanks for the save, dude. That was an Autobot thing you just did."

"Well, like I said, I can't lose one of my new friends."

As they all were having a conversation, they suddenly paused looking over at someone in front of them. An Autobot member, a boy that have brown hair and was wearing a red jockey jacket had a sucker in his mouth additionally had stubbles on his chin and cheeks, and an Autobot insignia on his black shirt that was under the jacket.

"Hey, Ironhide." Sunstreaker smiled. "What you doing here."

"I was watchin' the fight." Ironhide replied with a strange accent. "And also came to see the new kid. That was some fight I saw there, but that ain't nothing to me."

"Okay really Rob, what are you doing here?" Wheeljack asked rolling his eyes.

"…Prime wanted to see the kid."

Lucas blinked when Ironhide had said that then stepped forward a bit ignoring all the pain he had gotten from the fight.

"The Autobot leader, right?" the new kid asked.

"Yep, I guess the others told you about Prime." Ironhide replied.

"Well…a little, but what does he want with me….?"

* * *

**At an Unknown Room**

Ironhide escorted Lucas to a room called Autobot Hangout, an in there were tables and chairs all around, couple of computers in the corner, a radio at another corner, bookshelves with books surrounded a TV, and lastly a boy that was looking at the window. He had slight darkish blue color hair wearing a red jacket with designings on it, blue regular pants carrying a blaster gun on his waist along with a cell phone holder with his cell phone in it. His gray backpack and his primary weapon were resting on the table next to him. The boy then turned over to the Ironhide and Lucas at the doorway and had that calm expression on his face.

"Greetings, new student." The boy spoke to Lucas.


	3. Rookie Roadblock

**Chapter 3: Rookie Roadblock**

Flashback: At the Boys Bathroom

_Earlier before the fight between Lucas and Starscream, Megatron entered in the bathroom was completely frustrated about the situation around him with the other Decepticon members. He huffed heavily approaching up to the sink then turned the water. He splashed the water to his face as he was slowly calm down. After that, he looked up at his reflection on the mirror with that hideous glare in his eyes, but suddenly blinked his eyes after hearing a flushing noise in one of the stalls. Though one of the stall doors was close, which was behind Megatron. As the Decepticon was looking in the mirror to see who it was, the door was opened, and there was a boy with royal blue hair wearing a red shirt with designings on it and a Autobot logo on his right upper sleeve, wearing blue pants carrying a gray backpack and his weapons. Megatron made a sudden look on his face staring at the boy in the mirror._

_"Shit….." he said in a low anger tone. "It's you…"_

_The boy approached beside Megatron standing in front of the second sink turning the water on beginning to wash his hands. He didn't had his eyes glanced at the Decepticon leader._

_"I had thought that you wanted to speak with me." said the boy._

_"Ah yes," Megatron nodded once. "I order a few of my boys to find you."_

_"What do you want to speak about, Megatron?" the boy looked over at the Decepticon leader with a glare as he was drying his hands with a couple of paper towels._

_"You have heard that there is a new student entering here in Cybertron High, Optimus…"_

_"Yes, I have heard, but do not even expect on speaking with the freshman. What I have heard that he is absolutely harmless."_

_Megatron let out a chuckle shaking his head before looking back at Optimus._

_"Is that so, Prime?" he smirked. "Did your comrades tell you that? Hmm? Well how about this question? Did they also tell you that the student transferred here from Galactic High School?"_

_Prime's eyes widen in shock stunned from what Megatron had just said. The Decepticon leader chuckled more seeing the shocking reaction his enemy had made._

_"That is right," Megatron said couldn't help but grinning evilly. "The kid is deadly…and possibly can kill if he had stayed there for one semester. He will be in my side, Pete…someday...and he will take down your Autobot team."_

_Megatron then turned away from Optimus leaving the boys bathroom. Prime looked down and thought for a moment having his arms crossed and eyes closed. For a few minutes, the Autobot leader opened back up._

_**He will not be with the Decepticons, Megatron.**_ _Optimus thought.** …Not when he is with my comrades... He has his own choice.**_

* * *

**A minute earlier before Lucas's arrival**

Prime was on the phone speaking calmly and had a gentle smile on his face. He was alone in the room called Autobot Hangout standing there waiting for Ironhide and Lucas. Optimus was pacing back and forth still talking.

"No, we are still on standby until we hear another rampage." he said on the phone. "We are able to go to the Grand Opening of the new refreshment bar by Milky Way Charter School…. I am not sure they are going to arrive there, but we shall see tonight… You and I know both know your brother is with the issue but he is allowing me to do the job on protecting you no matter the cause…. Alright, then it is settled. I will meet you at Cybertron Street and Universe Street… Alright….."

Prime made a strange look on his face looking at the phone then put it back in his ear.

"See you tonight, Causeway."

He ended the call and put the phone away letting out a sigh and shook his head though the smile still remained across his face. As he put the cell phone away and looked out at the window, he heard a door opened and looked behind him. Optimus got serious and looked away at the door getting the work set for Lucas. He slowly turned back and now the new kid was in front of Prime as Ironhide was beside the doorway leaning against the wall.

"Greetings, new student."

"Hello…" Lucas replied looking around a bit. "You must be the uh…leader?"

Optimus nodded. "Indeed. My name is Peter, but I go by Optimus Prime. I called you here about what you had done today."

"…Like the fight?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I had seen your skills and also on how yo saved our ninth grade friend, Hot Rod. Skyfire had also explained to me that you were decided to help the Autobot Team. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is." the new student nodded. "I heard what happened last year and I can't believe this is just happening around everyone….and I still don't know about doing this job."

"Oh for God's sake, kid!" Ironhide shouted and smacked himself in the face. "You're friends with our comrades, kicked Starscream's ass, and you still don't know you should join the team!?"

"Ironhide, calm down." said Optimus as he approached to Lucas. "Listen, if you are still thinking in your mind, Lucas, you still have much time. But right now, you should get yourself patched up. You may be alright, but you are still injured."

Lucas chuckled. "R-Right. I think I should."

"The medical center is across the hall from us. My friend, Ratchet will help you with those wounds."

"Thank you, sir." the new kid nodded then turned away from the tenth grader walking out of the room.

Ironhide shook his head and grin.

"Sir?" he said. "Prime, he really is on the line on being an Autobot rookie."

"I noticed." Prime replied. "But we will hear his response a little later. Right now, we have a few things to prepare for the next day."

Ironhide made a sincere expression and nodded once. "Right."

* * *

**At the Medical Bay **

"OW!"

"Hold still! If you keep that up, you'll bleed again!"

Hot Rod was in the medical bay being stitched up on the arm by a boy that have darkish brown hair, wearing a white and red jacket with a medical design on it and had an Autobot logo on the jacket as well. As the sophomore medic was treating Hot Rod's injuries, Lucas entered in the room looking at the two. When the boy was done, Hot Rod turned over to the new kid and smiled.

"Hey Lucas!" The Autobot freshman waved but flinched. "Agh, how ya been?"

"Stop moving!" the medic shouted at Hot Rod.

"Sorry, doc. Geez… Oh, Lucas, this is Ratchet, one of our medical officers of the Autobots…and a grouch."

"What was that Brandon!?" Ratchet glared at Hot Rod.

"Nothing!"

The medic sighed shaking his head then looked over at Lucas. "Yes, my name is Ratchet… I technically dislike my real name and-."

"What? Jeffery Wise?" Hot Rod interrupted.

"Will you shut your trap!?"

"See? A grouch there! He's a grouch, Lucas!"

"I'm being one because you're acting like an immature little kid!"  
Lucas snickered as Ratchet shook his head.

"Anyway," the medic continued. "I'm the Autobot Elite Medical Officer…"

"Lucas Stokes." The new student smiled. "Good to meet you."

"Lucas… Oh, Skyfire had told me about you. Even Hot Rod here told me how you save his skin, and I see you were given injuries as well."

"Yeah, I have," Lucas answered. "By Starscream."

"Ugh, the ninth grade nutcase. Did you at least kick his tailpipe?"

"Yes."

"Good, he needs one. Now, sit over the bed by Brandon's."

Lucas nodded walking over to the bed as Ratchet was getting a new set of medical tools ready. Hot Rod then sighed then looked out the window looking in the school. He suddenly grinned and stood up.

"Well, doc," Hot Rod spoke out. "I'll be heading out now. See ya!"

The freshman ran off out of the med center.

"BRANDON!" Ratchet yelled but sighed looking away from the door. "Ah, forget it. That freshman is a hardhead alright.

Lucas chuckled a bit then looked at the medic coming up to him.

"Alright, kid, now keep still." said the tenth grader then started treating Lucas's injuries.

* * *

** Later in a Hallway**

After Ratchet finished up Lucas, the new kid walked out of the medical center and stepped into the Autobot Hallway. Lucas was lucky he didn't have broken bones, but he only had some patches and bandages on him. He walked down the hall a little looking all around, had never been on the second floor. As he was looking around, he heard a group of boys laughing and yelling was heard and it was coming from outside. Lucas looked out of a window to see where it was coming from and saw Hot Rod, Wheeljack and three new boys outside playing a sport called Street Hockey. He let out a smile looked at them for a couple minutes then begin heading downstairs to meet them.

* * *

**At the Schoolyard**

The schoolyard was partially empty since some students are still hanging around Cybertron High campus. Lucas had walked outside and began looking around curiously and also keeping caution to see if there were anymore Decepticon members around to get him. Then he walked ahead searching for Hot Rod and the other boys he was with. As he made it to the Street Hockey Zone, Lucas spotted him with Wheeljack and the three boys.

One that was short and had yellow hair with black streaks wearing a jacket with a hoodthat had little ear buds, wearing a black shirt under an Autobot logo on it and had fingerless gloves and have earphones hanging out of his pocket along with his Blazeberry Phone.

Another one was tall and looked chubby, but yet looked tough. He has darkish brown hair wearing a green camouflage cap wearing a green and black shirt with a military logo and an Autobot logo and had fingerless gloves on as well.

Lastly, who is the goalie had black hair with blue streaks wearing a blue and yellow hoody with racing designs on him and also an Autobot logo. He had chains dangling around one of his pockets along with a pocket knife and an unknown device.

Lucas blinked watching the Autobot members playing Street Hockey then Hot Rod had stopped and looked back at Lucas and grin.

"Hey, dude." he said as the others looked back. "What you doing out here?"

"Well," Lucas shrugged. "Ratchet said that I didn't have any severe injuries so…there you have it."

"Hey…" the goalie spoke out. "You're the new kid that is in my Algebra class. Hey, man! I heard you kicked Screamer's ass!"

"Heh, yeah…it wasn't easy though…"

"That's Spencer." Hot Rod pointed at the goalie. "AKA Smokescreen."

"I can introduce myself, dude!" Smokescreen shouted.

"Geesh, sorry…" Hot Rod looked at him.

Lucas chuckled then the short boy came around him and grinned.

"Names Danny!" he exclaimed. "But everyone calls me Bumblebee."

"Oh yeah, you were in my English Class." Lucas smiled. "You were throwing paper balls at Mr. Arrox."

"Actually, that was my brother who did that my brother who did that. Mr. Arrox is confused with our names….as always."

"And this is my buddy, Bulkhead." Wheeljack spoke pointing back at the last boy. "We had been partners for our Wreckers team for the whole semester one so far. He's always around with others that need the 'wrecking ball.'"

Bulkhead chuckled. "Ya got that right. Pleasure seeing you here, rookie. I heard that you'd been talking to Optimus."

"Yeah, I did." Lucas chuckled looking down rubbing the back of his head. "And still thinking about joining."

"STILL THINKING!?" Wheeljack said given him a strange expression in his face. "You should join now. I mean, you're hanging around with us."

"Yeah, well..." Lucas looked back down again.

"Let's drop this subject for now and start or last game!" Bee exclaimed and began to look at Hot Rod. "I demand a rematch, Hot Rod."

"Well I have to admit, Bee," said Hot Rod. "You are good, but not in my level yet."

"Yes I am! You were cheating!"

"Cheating. For the record, dud, I don't cheat, but if you want a rematch, you got it."

"Okay then, since it's the six of us, I choose Bulkhead and Smokescreen in my team. Eh…Lucas, do you know how to play street hockey?"

"Yes?" Lucas nodded.

"Against you, Jack, and Lucas!" Bee finished.

Hot Rod grinned. "Alright then. One last game and we're going to go back in the Autobot Hangout."

Lucas nodded with a grin then went over to the equipment area to get some skates and hockey stick. As he got everything, the new kid skated back to his team. Hot Rod nodded seeing his team was ready. He and Bee came to the center and looked down at the puck that is between them.

"Alright," Bumblebee exclaimed. "Let's begin!"

* * *

**20 minutes later…**

Five of the boys surrounded one looking down at him. They snickered trying to hold their laughs.

"Lucas…" Wheeljack spoke. "I think you knocked the hell out of Danny here."  
Bumblebee was on the ground unconscious as a bump suddenly appeared from his head.

"How hard did I hit him?" Lucas snickered.

"Pretty hard." Bulkhead chuckled.

"For a puck, yeah." said Smokescreen.

"Looks like the game is now a draw." said Hot Rod. "Come on, let's get him inside."

Bulkhead picked Bee up and began walking over to the entrance of the school as the others were putting their equipment away.

* * *

**Back at the Autobot Hangout**

After Bumblebee had finally wake up and had a fuss over a puck, Lucas and the Autobot members entered in the Autobot Hangout. Optimus, Ironhide, and another boy looked up at the six but Optimus was looking at Bumblebee with that bump still on his head. Ironhide and the boy turned back and laughed so Bee wouldn't see them laughing at him.

"Bumblebee," Optimus spoke as he kept staring. "What…happened to you?"

"Ask Mr. I want to hit Bee with a puck over there!" Bee pointed at Lucas as his friends laughed.

"Hey, come on, dude." Hot Rod grinned. "He did on accidentally."

"Yeah, you'll live." said Smokescreen.

The boy looked over at Bee smiling a bit then looked over at the other freshmen staring under his visor. He was wearing a jacket color of blue and yellow with an Autobot logo and under it was a black shirt with another sort of logo. He spoke.

"Street Hockey?" he asked as the freshmen nodded. "Figures…I told my buddy that a puck will hit you sooner or later, Bee."

"Shut up, Sparkblast." Bee glared at the sophomore.

"What? I'm just saying."

"Sparkblast," Optimus spoke. "Before curfew, make sure you and your squad patrol the neighborhood in case any Decepticons are up to something early."

Sparkblast nodded once. "Understood, sir."

He then walked off and looked at the freshmen.

"See ya, guys." he said and left the room.

Lucas smiled as he picked up his backpack and tied his shoes. After he was about ready to go, Optimus called him as the new kid looked back.

"Lucas," the leader said to him. "Have you made your decision…or do you still have something in your mind?"

Lucas looked at Optimus then back at his new friends. All of them were waiting for his answer. The new kid let out a grin and looked back at the Autobot leader nodding once.

"You have a new member." said Lucas as his friends jumped in excitement and Bulkhead picked him up.

"Will you fresh meats knock it off!?" Ironhide yelled as they all paused. "Acting like we reached our goal. Lucas, since you joined the team, let's get you armed then."

Bulkhead put him down as Lucas nodded with a smile.

"Alright"

"And after tomorrow," Optimus spoke. "We will put you in a squad."

"Hello, everyone."

The boys looked back at the doorway seeing a girl. She has brown hair that was long wearing gasses over her beautiful blue sapphire eyes. She was wearing a casual outfit that was an orange reddish vest with flame designings and an Autobot logo on it and under it was gray button down shirt and was wearing a wonderful necklace. The girl was carrying a red bag. She approached over to Optimus passing by the others. Lucas tilted his head and leaned over to Bumblebee.

"Who's that?" the rookie asked.

"Delena Wise." Bee answered. "Aka Causeway. That's Pete's mate, and Ratchet's sister. She leads the team with all the girls in the Autobots. Most likely Optimus had been looking after her so much."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. He and the other sophomores didn't want to talk about it."

They looked over at Optimus and Causeway as they talk.

"Optimus, I know you said about at the corner on Cybertron Street and Universe Street, but I just wanted to stay close with y-."

"Ratchet put you into this."

"Yes, he did."

Ironhide chuckled. "Some love life you're having Prime."

Optimus looked back at his friend giving him a stern look.

"Oh come on, I was only joking!"

The leader sighed looking back at Causeway softly taking her hand.

"Very well, we'll go together at the grand opening of the Milky Way B-.."

"Oh crap! I forgot about tonight!" Hot Rod shouted. "Come on, boys! We better get going!"

"Alright, let's get going then!" Lucas smiled.

"Hold on there, rookie!" Ironhide stopped the new kid as he looked back. "You still need some weapons on you."

* * *

**Later Outside of Cybertron High**

Hot Rod, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack walked out of the front door of the school heading their way to the bus stop that would lead straight to the Cybertron Street Bus Stop. As they were walking…

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

The four boys stopped and looked back at the door. There was Lucas had his black Autobot logo on his vest had dual blasters, an assault rifle and a sword and a knife. He approached over to them and grinned.

"So, you have a new codename?" Wheeljack asked. "Or is it that same one?"

"The same one?" Bulkhead looked at his partner.

"He used to be named Roadrage."

Lucas shook his head. "Nah, I think I need a new one…. How about…Roadblock?"

"Roadblock?" Hot Rod nodded. "Cool name."

"Yeah, same here." said Bumblebee.

"Well, let's save the conversation for tonight. That is where we talk to the max."

"Right!" They all nodded then they head their way to the bus stop.

Though, something wasn't right…like they were being watched. Five boys came out of the corner of the school watching them and they all let out a smirk and begin following them. One had a hone out and spoke.

"Load in the bus…" he said. "Prepare for an ambush."

* * *

**Learn more of Transformers High by going to Transformers High Group on Facebook. The link to the group is in the bottom of my author profile. Have a nice day. Please review and please no rude and aggressive comments. Lightning Prime, over and out.**


End file.
